


6:40 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos placed a pink stuffed animal he just bought for Supergirl on her bed.





	6:40 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos placed a pink stuffed animal he just bought for Supergirl on her bed and looked forward to one smile.

THE END


End file.
